1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to plant lighting members and more particularly pertains to a new plant growth-enhancing lamp device for enhancing the growth of indoor grown plants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of plant lighting members is known in the prior art. More specifically, plant lighting members heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,609; U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,858; U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,461; U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,432; U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,844; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 405,426.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new plant growth-enhancing lamp device. The prior art includes inventions having light-emitting members for effecting plant growth indoors.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new plant growth-enhancing lamp device which has many of the advantages of the plant lighting members mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new plant growth-enhancing lamp device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art plant lighting members, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a chandelier structure including a bracket member for mounting the chandelier structure to a wall structure, and also including an elongate tubular member being attached to the bracket member, and further including a housing member being attached to the elongate tubular member, and also including a plurality of branch members being hingedly attached to the housing member, and further including a plurality of light-emitting members being attached to the housing member and to the branch members, and also including a power cord being connected to the light-emitting members. None of the prior art describes inventions having the chandelier structure of the present invention.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the plant growth-enhancing lamp device in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new plant growth-enhancing lamp device which has many of the advantages of the plant lighting members mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new plant growth-enhancing lamp device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art plant lighting members, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new plant growth-enhancing lamp device for enhancing the growth of indoor grown plants.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new plant growth-enhancing lamp device that is easy and convenient to attach to any ceiling structure in particular.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new plant growth-enhancing lamp device that emits light within a particular wavelength range for producing chlorophyll in the plants to effect growth.